Best Friends turns into Lovers
by fox.loves.cherry
Summary: I was just a new-born baby when this happened. Everything went so fast, my parents died trying to protect me. And me a helpless little child didn't even know what was happening around me.. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1 Late for School

**Authors Note :** Im just a beginner on writing stories. So i'm sorry if i make mistakes.  
And **_PLEASE_**review!

_**Chapter 1 - Late for School**_

I was just a new-born baby when this happened. Everything went so fast, my parents died trying to protect me. And me a helpless little child didn't even know what was happening around me..

Sakura grew up living by herself without knowing about her special abilities. It wasn't easy for her to live all by her self but she was thankful that she met Naruto.

-7 years later-

"Naruto! wait up!" Sakura shouted to Naruto while trying to catch her breath.  
"Come on Sakura! Were gonna be late at the Academy again!" replied Naruto a little disappointed in Sakura.  
"Idiot! How about you go prepare your food and clothes by your self?!" replied Sakura who already caught up with Naruto.

After walking for about ten minutes the two friends finally reached the Academy. Just in time when the bell rang for all the students to go to their classes.

"Phew! We almost got late again!" said Sakura, still walking with Naruto to their class. "I'm the one who should say that since your the one who got both of us late!" Naruto said in front of Sakura.  
~BAM!  
Naruto received a punch on the head. " Ow, what was that for?" mumbled Naruto.  
"That was for blaming me for being late you idiot!" yelled Sakura. "Quite it down Sakura some classes are already working" said Naruto whispering to Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto reached their room. They went to their seats and sat down without a word. The day went by and both Naruto and Sakura were exhausted. It was finaly time for all the students to go home.

The bell rang again and everyone in the Academy exited the building. Minato who was Naruto's dad was standing outside the gates waiting for his son. "Sakura want to come toy house today?" asked Naruto. "No thanks, I have to do my homework and plus I need to do all the house works" said Sakura. "Well if you really have to that then its fine, maybe another time?" replied Naruto. "Okay I promise, See you tomorrow!" said Sakura turning the opposite direction and headed home.

To Be Continued...

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends

The next part of Best Friends turned into Lovers.

_**Please Review!**_

Sakura reached her apartment. She unlocked the door and entered a dark and quite place. She turned the lights on dropped her bag. She closed the door behind her and ran to the kitchen.

She looked through her cupboard to find something to eat. After rummaging through cupboard she found an instant Ramen cup.

"This will have to do" said Sakura.

Sakura boiled some water and poured it in the cup. She waited for about 3 minutes before she ate the Ramen. After eating she started to do house work.

While cleaning the floor Sakura heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" wondered Sakura.

She walked to da door and opened it just a little to see who it was.

"Hey Sakura!" said Naruto.

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto now's not a good time to play" said Sakura.

"Actually I'm here to help you do your house works" said Naruto smiling to Sakura.

Sakura smiled back and she let Naruto come inside.

"Wow Sakura you have a pretty big place for only a little girl" said Naruto while he looked around the house.

"Who are you calling little?!" yelled Sakura.

"Nobody.. Nobody" replied Naruto a little frightened.

"Well shall we start cleaning?" asked Naruto only realizing that Sakura was already cleaning.

"Hey that's unfair!" said Naruto.

The two friends cleaned the whole house in no time.

"Phew! Were finaly finished!" sighed Sakura.

"By the way Naruto why did you come and help me out any way?" asked Sakura.

"Well you are my Best Friend after all" said Naruto looking up the ceiling.

Sakura felt so happy hearing this from Naruto. She stood up and hugged Naruto. She never felt happy like this her entire life.

After that Naruto went home and Sakura was alone again. Sakura prepared her bed and went to sleep.

In her dreams she saw herself being bullied by some kids from the Academy, Naruto came and protected her.

The morning came, Sakura woke up a bit early and she prepared all of her gears and packed her lunch. She walked to school and forgot about Naruto. On the way to school some kids banged onto Sakura. Sakura and some other kid fell on the ground.

"Hey watch it girl!" said the boy.

"No you should watch where you run" replied Sakura.

The boy got pissed and punched Sakura, She was about to punch him back but another kid stopped her. The boy was gonna throw another punch, suddenly Naruto came out of no where and kicked the boy.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled Naruto

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked the boy carelessly.

Then Naruto who was now moving in a phase which no one can see.

One by one Naruto beat up all the boys. Sakura was speech less after seeing this and a flashback came into her mind, she had remembered her dream and that was exactly what happened in front of her.

The two best friends arrived at school without saying a thing to each other. During school Sakura helped Naruto with everything he needed help with, showing her appreciation from earlier.

Finally it was time for everyone to go home.

"You have been acting weird today Sakura" said Naruto.

"Well you did protect me from those boys" said Sakura staring at the ground.

"Yeah I-"

"Thank you Naruto, If it wasn't for you I would of been hurt badly" thanked Sakura.

"I just did what I had to do" said Naruto.

Naruto stayed over at Sakura's apartment for a little while. Sakura took a bath while Naruto ate Ramen. After the two of them finished what their doing and played with each other. They played video games until it was time for Naruto to head home. Sakura was once again alone.

She cleaned the place where she and Naruto played. While Sakura was cleaning she found a note on the floor.

Note Says: Hey Sakura I wrote

this down because I was too shy to ask this question but will you go out with me?

Sakura thought for a second and finally she thought of the answer. Sakura went to sleep after that.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 : And her answer is

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN A MONTH. I WAS BUSY AND I FORGOT TO CONTINUE THE STORY.  
PLEASE_ READ_ AND ****REVIEW! ENJOY!**

In the morning Sakura went to school early. She was pretty tired of-course since it was her first time to be at school on that time. On the other hand Naruto who was now really nervous of seeing Sakura and scared of what Sakura's answer might be.  
Finally he made it to academy. He never thought of anything but Sakura. "I'm so stupid! I never should of asked her out, I mean I don't even know if she's ready for this kind of things" thought Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she waved to say hello. Naruto blushed and walked slowly to Sakura. Finally Naruto made it in front of Sakura, He stared down at the floor. He was starting to feel hot. Suddenly without any warning Sakura kissed him on the cheeks. Naruto's eyes opened wide, he was surprised and happy but he was still nervous for her reply.  
"Yes, I would like to go out with you" said Sakura smiling. She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the classroom.

**~RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG~**

The bell rang for the day to start. Most of the students got on with their training on their own, but some trained with others. Both Naruto and Sakura trained with eachother, but their training from before is no match from what their training looks like now. They both worked really hard so they can pass the Chunin Exams together. Everything went fast and Sakura didn't notice one of the woods flying her way, she tried dodging it but it got her. "Ow!" yelled Sakura. Naruto ran to her as fast as he could. "Where does it hurt?" asked Naruto. "My..ankle" she said staring down at her ankle and trying to comfort it at the same time.  
Naruto checked it and finally he said "Your ankle got sprained, it will heal soon but its better if you go to the hospital later."

Finally it was time to go home, everyone at the academy raced out the gate except for the couple, Sakura hurt her ankle from their earlier training. It's nothing serious just a little sprain but it's still painful for Sakura. Sakura limped to her apartment with Naruto of-course. Naruto opened the door for Sakura and helped her get to the nearest chair to treat her injury. "Ow" said Sakura as Naruto put bandages around her ankle.  
"There all done" he said. "Do you think you can walk on your own?"  
"Yeah I can manage" replied Sakura.  
"Well I have to go home early today, mother said about house work or something that I have to do" said Naruto.

Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheeks.  
Naruto smiled. "Oh and thank you for taking care of my foot."  
"No problem" said Naruto.  
Before he could turn around to go home Sakura stopped him and said "Hey! Don't I get a kiss as well?"  
The blonde guy blushed from hearing this and kissed her on the cheeks. and then he walk towards the door and opened it. "See ya at academy tomorrow!" he yelled across the living room. He stepped out and shutted the door behind him.

Naruto ran so he can reach his house faster. He passed some shops on the street and he saw something that caught his eyes, there in one of the shops he saw some colorful flowers. "This will make Sakura happy" he thought. He went in the shop and bought some then he continued to run home.  
Back in his house he took some things and packed them in a large bag. He had a plan in his head.

"There's no school tomorrow, What should I do?" thought Sakura for a second "I'll just plan it tomorrow"  
She got dressed and went outside, She was going to the Hospital to heal her injury.  
"Good Evening!" said Sakura to the lady at the counter.  
"Hello~! So what do need?" asked the lady nicely.  
"Can you please ask one of the nurse to heal my ankle?" replied Sakura.  
"Oh my what happened?" asked the lady looking at her right ankle.  
"Well I was training at the academy and we were practicing our dodging skills, I didn't see one of the wood and it hit me." said Sakura.  
The lady got a form and handed it to Sakura. "Please sign here" she said pointing on the blank bit of the paper.  
Sakura took the pen and singed it.  
"Please come this way" she took Sakura to one of the rooms.

Sakura's ankle was healed in no time. She got out of the Hospital on her way home she bought some food.  
"This should be enough for dinner" she said. She got to her apartment and opened the door.  
She forgot something but she couldn't remember what it was.  
Sakura closed her eyes and prayed for a little while and then she ate the food.  
Afterwards Sakura just drew some random stuff. That was the only thing to buy her sometime.  
After while she got bored and by now she was tired.  
*yawn* "Huh? I'm tired already?" said Sakura as if she was about to fall asleep.  
"Well then I should sleep now." she continued.

She laid in her bed for a few moments staring at the stars through her window. Then she thought of what can happen in the future.  
Without realizing that she drifted off to sleep. Strangely she dreamt of some sad things but it was a bit blurry and it was confusing, she only heard her voice.

**In the dream:**

Naruto sorry...  
Come back!  
*sob*  
What should I do?

*foot steps running*

I wasn't thinking straight...

Can we start again?

Please..  
I swear ... I wont.. again..

Sakura suddenly woke up. "What was that all about?" she thought.  
"Might as well forget about it" she said then went back to sleep.

She didn't know that what she dreamed would soon turn into reality.

**Thanks for reading it! But I don't think its that good. • ¬ •  
****PLEASE _REVIEW!_ THANK YOU!**

OH AND SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH! 


	4. Chapter 4 - Happiness

**Please _Review!_ Thank you! ^—^**

The following morning Sakura woke up. She was still thinking about the dream last night.  
Then she heard some noise downstairs. "OW! OW!" somebody yelled  
The voice sounded familiar but Sakura couldn't put her finger on it.  
She stood up and yawned, she grabbed the nearest kunai in room and finally headed down stairs.  
She walked slowly trying to avoid making any sound. *sigh* "There's no school today and now someone has broken into my house" whispered Sakura to herself.  
She followed the room where the noise was coming from, she got to the kitchen and was shocked.  
Naruto was cooking in her very own kitchen.

"Naruto?" said Sakura wondering why Naruto was in her house.  
"Oh Good Morning Sakura!" said Naruto. "Im cooking you breakfast." he continued.  
"That's kind of you, but next time please ask before you break in somebodies house" said Sakura nicely  
"Speaking of breaking in, how did you get in here?" asked Sakura.  
"Oh thats easy you left your keys on the door lock yesterday, you sure are lucky that I was the one who found it." said Naruto as he turned around to see Sakura.

**•FLASH BACK•  
****Sakura reached her apartment with the food she bought. She opened the apartment door, she went in to put all the food down on the table then get the key. But she forgot all about it. **

"Oh, So that was the thing I forgot yesterday when i got back" Sakura put one of her hand on the other one.  
Sakura giggled, Naruto was wearing an apron.  
"Huh? Did I wear this apron the wrong way?!" Naruto panicked.

Sakura giggled once again and finally she spoke "No, its just that this is my first time seeing you wear an apron, oh and you look cute on that!" said Sakura.  
Naruto blushed. Something was getting hotter behind him.  
"Naruto you're clothe's on fire!"  
"Eh?" Naruto looked at his back. "...SAKURA GET SOME WATER HURRY! OW! OW!" screamed Naruto.  
Sakura who was already getting some water from the tap said "Just a sec!"  
Sakura splashed Naruto's clothe's and she accidentally got the food Naruto was cooking.

"Why don't we just eat at Ichiraku?" suggested Naruto.  
"Yeah sure but i'll pay for it" said Sakura.  
"Why?" asked Naruto.  
"Well I was the one who destroyed the food" replied Sakura.  
"You don't have to worry about that, Im sure it wont taste nice anyway" he replied.

*Swallow* "The ramen here sure is the best in the whole world!" yelled Naruto.  
Sakura watched Naruto happily while he was eating. At the end Naruto ate heaps and heaps of ramen and Sakura's wallet was now empty.  
*Annoyed* "Maybe it's a bad idea to pay for your food" she mumbled behind Naruto.  
"So-sorry!" said Naruto "I'll pay you back"  
"You better! Now I can't pay my rent!" said Sakura as if she was yelling.  
"WAHHH!" Naruto got really scared. "Just kidding" Sakura giggled.  
"Maybe I should prank you sometimes" Sakura said with a big grin on her face.  
"Well I'll prank you first" said Naruto.  
"Well then I should go home now, I need to clean my apartment"  
"Sakura wait!" Naruto grabbed her hand "Would you mind if we just walk around the village together?"

"umm... Sure!" Sakura turned around facing Naruto "I'll just clean my house later" she smiled and started to walk.  
"Let's check out that new amusement park everyone is talking about" Sakura smiled with excitement.  
"I wonder what awesome stuff they have there" he said now getting excited like Sakura.  
The two of them walked and had a little chat.  
"WOW!" both of them said at the same time.  
"Lets go look around!" she pulled Naruto's hand and ran.

Sakura was looking at a teddy bear and wanted to buy it but she doesn't have enough money.  
Naruto was buying some drinks while secretly watching her.  
Sakura walked away and was now going towards the roller coaster.  
"Wow! That looks fun!" Sakura was amazed.  
Naruto quickly ran to where the teddy bear Sakura was looking at.  
"Hello can I please buy this?" he asked the man behind the counter.  
"Sure thing" Naruto handed the money and took the teddy bear.

He slowly walked to Sakura and tapped her shoulder.  
"I bought this for you" he blushed as he said this.  
Sakura stared at the bear for a little while and took it.  
She pecked him on the check.  
Naruto's face was now red.  
"Aww, You should of given it to me on my birthday" she said.  
Having said that naruto remembered that next Friday was her birthday.  
Now he has to think of a present for her.

"Maybe I'll buy her some flowers, and maybe treat her out for dinner? Oh wait I'll blow her a Birthday party! And I'll make sure it's the best one she will ever have" he thought.  
"Hey let's ride this!" he pointed to the Ferris Wheel.  
"That sounds like a great idea! But don't waste all your money"  
They walked on what seems like a new polished tile.  
They lined up with the rest of the people who was waiting.  
Finally it was their turn.  
"Two Tickets please!"  
Naruto once again paid.  
"Here you go, have fun!" the man said.  
"Thank you!" said Sakura looking back.

"Make sure you hold on tight!" He looked at Sakura  
"Sir yes sir!" said Sakura in a Military voice to show that she was playing around.  
Their seat started to go up. "Hahaha! This is fun!" she said.  
Their seat reached the top and both Naruto and Sakura looked down.  
"They look like ants" Naruto giggled. "Yeah they do!" She agreed.  
The Ferris Wheel spun 2 times and stopped.  
They hopped off and headed to other fun stuff.  
They took a break and ate lunch together under a tree.

Both of them cherished this moment.  
They threw their rubbish away in the trash and continued to the roller coaster.  
After a while the couple called it a day and headed to Sakura's apartment.  
It was already noon, they talked for a little while. At some point when Sakura wasn't looking Naruto placed the flowers on the table then he sat back down.  
"Sakura! I have to go home now! Good Night and Keep Safe!" Naruto shouted.  
"Okay, Good Night, Keep Safe!" Replied Sakura she too was shouting.  
Naruto stepped outside then he remembered something. He poked his head through the door.  
Sakura also forgot something and went around the corner.  
"I Love You!"  
Both of them said at the exact same time.  
They blushed and went back to what they were doing.

Naruto went home and made some plans about Sakura's upcoming Birthday party.  
Mean while Sakura cleaned her house for a bit then took a bath.  
She was going to bed a bit early that night.  
It was a hot night so Sakura left her bedroom window open to let cold, fresh air in.  
She laid in her bed staring up the ceiling and then her dream from the previous night came up into her mind.  
She then fall asleep, But that night she didn't dream about anything.

**END**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME GET BETTER AT WRITING MY FAN FICTIONS.  
_THANKS!_**


End file.
